


fifteen hours away

by goodmorninglou



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [34]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Night Before The Wedding, Sprace Apartment AU, elbert - Freeform, javid - Freeform, sprace, stupid in love boys can’t sleep without each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglou/pseuds/goodmorninglou
Summary: race and spot call each other the night before their wedding





	fifteen hours away

**Author's Note:**

> hello beautiful humans!! since again im sorry for not updating yesterday but i was extremely busy moving my brother up to college so whoops  
hope y’all enjoy, it’s short but sweet

Race was sitting beside Spot at their rehearsal dinner, giggling at Jack’s practice speech and sipping wine happily.

“Do we really have to sleep apart tonight?” Spot murmured, pouting slightly.

“Yes.” Davey cut in from the table beside theirs. “It’s tradition.”

“When have we ever been traditional?” Spot snorted, stealing a stick of celery off of Race’s plate. Race famously hated celery.

Davey rolled his eyes. “When you were every cliché of best friends falling in love, ever.” He laughed sarcastically.

Race made a face. “Well, so are you and Jack.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Davey chuckled, and then, “And you two are sleeping apart tonight.”

“Ugh.” Race groaned, and then laughed at a joke Jack made. Albert had made his own best man speech a few minutes before, which had both made Race laugh until he couldn’t breathe and almost cry. Albert was very good at speeches, alarmingly.

“Actually,” Davey says, glancing at his watch as Jack finishes his speech and returns to the table. Davey gives him a sweet kiss, murmuring, “Good job, love,” and then, “It’s almost eleven thirty, we should get you two into separate beds.”

Spot groaned and pressed his face into Race’s neck. “I don’t wanna.” He moaned, and Jack rounded the table to tug at his brother’s arm. 

“Come on, say goodbye.” Jack ordered, flicking the side of Spot’s head.

Race sighed. They had previously agreed that Spot would stay at Jack and Davey’s the night before their wedding, and Race would stay at Albert and Elmer’s, but he’d been dreading the moment since it’d been decided. Albert kept reminding him that it was just one night, but Race simply didn’t sleep when Spot wasn’t in the same house as him.

Spot turned to him and kissed him sweetly, holding his chin, and Race leaned into the touch. “Love you.” He murmured, and Spot kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Love you too.” Spot responded.

Race groaned and shut his eyes. “I’m not going to sleep tonight.”

Spot snorted. “Me neither.”

They said their final goodbyes, kissing and pouting until Jack dragged Spot one way and Albert dragged Race the other. Race watched his fiancé, soon-to-be husband, as they waved goodbye, watching him smile and wave sweetly. The next time Race would see him, it would be at the alter, which sort of made his heart fall into his feet.

—

Albert was stupid if he thought Race would sleep the night before his wedding. Because he absolutely, three hundred and ten percent did not. He wrote a lot—he’d loved it when he was a child, wanted to be an author and everything. When he’d gone to therapy as a teenager, his therapist had convinced him to write about the feelings that are more intense. He’s happy tonight, and nervous, and he misses Spot in a fairly ridiculous manner. He’s a bit worried in case something goes wrong, a touch anxious for all of the social interaction to go on tomorrow, and quite scared that his marriage will go the same devastating way his parents did.

He picks up his phone at 1:48 a.m., fit to call Spot if only to hear his voice over his outgoing message, when the screen lights up with a call from the very same Spot.

“Hi.” Race smiled tiredly as he answers the phone. “I was just about to call you.”

“I thought you might be.” Race can hear the quiet grin in Spot’s voice. “How are you?”

“I’m okay.” Race twiddles his pen. “Just writing all my feelings out. How’re you?”

Does he imagine Spot shrugging, or does he just know him that well? “I’m excited, but I miss you. A lot. Don’t tell anyone I said that.” He chuckles.

Race laughs and lays back on the bed that’s his for the night, clutching his sweatshirt—which is actually Spot’s sweatshirt—and smiling. “I won’t. I miss you too.” He paused. “We’re getting married in fifteen hours.”

“Thank God.” Spot laughs. “Is it strange that I’ve already thought of you as my husband for quite a long time?”

Race shakes his head even though his fiancé can’t see him. “No, I thought of you the same. I called you my husband when we were snowed in almost three years back. Do you remember that?”

“How could I possibly forget?” Spot laughed.

“Tell me all of your emotions, right now, in order of their relevance and size.” Race commanded, if only to hear Spot’s voice go on.

“Um,” he laughs. “Excitement, mostly. Love for you. Nerves for tomorrow. Annoyance at Albert and Jack for making us sleep apart. I feel a bit bubbly, if I’m honest. Like I want to randomly giggle and blush like some girl in a bad anime.”

Race grinned and felt his eyelids droop slightly, hiding his face in the collar of the sweatshirt that still smelled like Spot’s cologne. “No cold feet?” He asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Nope.” Spot assures happily. “You?”

Race wiggles his toes for effect. “Perfectly toasty.” He assured, turning on his side and pressing the phone against his opposite ear until he doesn’t even need to hold it. “Are we being ridiculous, having to call each other when we’re apart for more than two hours?”

“Maybe.” Spot muses, chuckling quietly. “I’m not sure, maybe we’re just in love.”

Race thinks of the way Spot’s eyes pool like honey when he wakes up. The way he waddles sleepily into the kitchen while Race is making pancakes, swamped in a sweatshirt and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand like a baby. How he laughs at Race’s jokes, and blushes when Race calls him babydoll, and kisses him sweetly. How he wraps himself entirely around Race’s body in the night, even though Spot knows and Race knows and the world knows that Race has virtually the coldest skin ever.

Race nods. “Yeah, I think that’s it.” He whispers.

“Jack’ll kill me if he catches me on the phone right now.” He laughed. “You won’t see me at the alter because I’ll be dead.”

Race chuckled. “You’re an utter dork.” He murmured fondly, a sleepy smile coming to his face.

A soft, sweet pause, and Spot whispers, “I think we ought to go to sleep.”

“We are getting married tomorrow.” Race chuckled.

“Mmhmm.” Spot seems to sigh contentedly. “Is your phone plugged in?”

Race made a face, laughing. “Yes?”

“Good.” Rustling, a small chuckle, and Spot murmured, “Don’t hang up.”

Race smiled and shut his eyes. “Alright, babydoll.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH THEY’RE GETTING MARRIED  
fun fact of the day: if you could drive straight up, it would only take one hour to get to space  
hope you have an amazing day, because every dog you pass on the street DESPERATELY wants to meet you, so you’re worth it  
love y’all!!  
<333


End file.
